zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) first and the 10th is a long way away, but to long, i should think. and why do people find you annoying? '--C2' 19:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't you ask whomever says that rather than me? People fear what they don't understand, I guess. --AuronKaizer ' 19:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::i cant go looking for every person that says that, and wear. and so true, its why people are affraid of the dark, or is that a bad annolgy?(my spelling is throught the floor these days, i know) '--C2 19:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, people are afraid of the dark because rapists live there. Anyways, there will always be detractors in some way, right? Funny how all of Jacko's detractors have begun singing his praises and crying about how great of a person he was. --AuronKaizer ' 19:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) there just hippo-crits(its how i spell it). while he was alive, they said he was a ped, now that hes dead they say he's a great singer, and will be missed. its like pick-a-side-AND-STAY-WITH-IT!!!! either he was ped and a scumbag and you hate him even if he was a great singer, or you think he was a great singer and a great person! jeez, people these days! '--C2 19:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Insert collectively undescriptive header here Official wiki they're both offical Oni Link 12:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Wow! I was right. I was presumed to be presumed dead! Sorry I sort of disappeared from the internet without saying goodbye. Unfortunately, I cannot still be a part of Wikia. It's a very personal and complex situation. I merely wanted to tell you guys I wasn't in some horrible accident. I hope you all can live without me! --'XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 03:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, sounds like me. Cept my parents just told me not to get on here, nothing complex about that. . . Whatever situation, good luck! You too AK, with whatever cpu problems you're having. . . ~ From Xicera whom could not log in. Archives Views? Rollback Untitled I'd just like to point out.. ..You have two personal images. File:GasMaskPsychoHatGuy.png and File:GasMaskPsychoHatGuyTurquoise (small).png. As admins should comply with our basic rules, could you pick one to keep and please delete the other? I'd hate for the message "if you're an admin, it's okay" to get around. And if your computer situation is complicated, you can just tell me which you'd prefer, and I'll switch one out for the other for you. But you really should only have one, even if the second is just a variation of the first. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I beg your pardon? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, in the meantime... Twilight Zone all i know about the twilight zone was geogre rr martins imput in the first revial. Oni Link 21:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sig Just read below How do I? Location/mini-game if theres enough info for the location we should make both Oni Link 10:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Twilight Zone Alright Hopefully I dealt with this Heroes all seasons sucked bar the first Oni Link 21:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) but comparing all of the other seasons of the series to the first they are terrible Oni Link 21:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) 4 was slightly better but i didnt like the ending, it just happened to suddenly and i havn't seen 5 yet or know if anyone has. Oni Link 21:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Message Thing Blah From Unlogged User: I've been trying to create a page called Wind Stone that will redirect to Howling Stone. The item IS in fact called a Wind Stone, according to an interview with Eiji Aonuma(I can link you to it, if you wish). I just want it to redirect there in case someone comes along looking for the article. Maybe I'm getting the redirect code wrong? I would appreciate your correction, if that's the case. Regardless, please stop deleting it? I'm making it for a valid, relevant reason, and I AM an active member in this community -- I simply can't log in right now because I'm at work. From Unlogged User: There's already a redirect from Howling Stones to Howling Stone. I tried to create both Wind Stone and Wind Stones to redirect both to Howling Stone, in trying to follow what I perceived to be an established format. As for the interview, that's not a problem. I'll get the link and put it here when I get home tonight, since I don't have my bookmarks available here. Will that suffice? Unlogged User Returns: There we go: http://www.thehylia.com/index.php?subaction=showfull&id=1173582355&archive=&start_from=&ucat=19&. Hope that helps. Yeah, it's me. I've been around, fiddling here and there. Just not logged in because I've been either at work (already taking something of a risk editing from work, as-is) or just can't remember the silly password thingy and don't feel like messing with it. If I'm looking through an article and find something that needs tweaking, I'll just go ahead and edit. Doesn't matter to me if it's not being added to my username tally. And I didn't tell Auron it was me up there because I saw no need to -- who I am has no bearing on the accuracy of my edits, right? Sometimes it's not a matter of "want". At work, for example, I CAN'T (some stupid Firewall or w/e setup that I can't override). And tonight, I've tried even from my home computer, and the damn thing won't even call up the login options when I click. Why's it not letting me? Hell if I know. ...And I thought I just had Rollback. Did someone make me Admin while I wasn't looking? >.> (That's actually funny, in a sad kinda way, that I'm not even sure what the heck my status here is. ^_^;;) Auron Wow! love the new Auron pic Oni Link 08:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) its a grat pic of him too. Thats one of my favorite scenes in the games. Its the only fmv where they actualy talk (besides the last one) Oni Link 17:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well the lips would be synced to japanesse so i wouldnt really care if it was a half hearted job but i suppose the japanesse would Oni Link 18:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well ten was their first big, voice acted game. It cant be perfect in every respect (although its damn close) Oni Link 19:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey... Reason The reason I changed the px size on the image was because it alows the image to show up. The Jabun image used to never show up until I played with the px. '-- C2' / 23:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubble What happened?Yeesh...how many things are not allowed?there's rich text,multiple talk bubbles,what else so i can catch on!?--XionXIV 00:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) lol your banner that says you have no new messages..there was another one on top of it...guess wat it say. EPIC FAIL!XionXIV 00:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Items AK Actually "AuronKaizer is the greatest thing since sliced bread" translates to: AuronKaizer ist das größte Ding seit aufgeschnittenem Brot. Just incase you were wondering.'-- C2' / 21:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC)